Donde el vuelo de la lechuza no alcanza
by Lashsal
Summary: Dramática epístola de Harry a Ron tras la derrota de Voldemort.


**DONDE EL VUELO DE LA LECHUZA NO ALCANZA**

En la vida hay infinidad de cosas que no nos convienen, pero desconocemos la mayor parte. En la vida hay infinidad de cosas que nos convienen, y de ellas desconocemos una parte aún mayor.

Normalmente, no somos capaces de distinguir lo que nos conviene de lo que no, y es muy común que dejemos pasar las mejores oportunidades de nuestra vida sólo por error.

Es en una situación límite, en la conclusión inesperada de un hecho, cuando la presión de los acontecimientos nos deja ver nuestros fallos y confusiones, y suele ser en esos momentos cuando ya no hay nada que podemos hacer para rectificar.

Era una tarde seca y sombría de un invierno donde parecía no amanecer nunca. El Colegio era un lugar desierto y mortecino donde el estudio no tenía cabida. Mi vida era un forcejeo constante contra la muerte, la tuya una espera incierta del desenlaze de la mía.

El penúltimo horocruxe podría haberme matado. En mi cabeza sólo se dibujaron en aquellas noches de delirio un abrazo suave e inexistente que nunca me diste, y una mirada tenaz y reconcorosa al descubrir que me amabas.

Parece mentira como ambos creímos ser otros, hasta que, en la soledad del desconsuelo, yo te ví abrazandote las rodillas tras la muerte de tu hermana, y te besé los labios entre lágrimas porque siempre supe que nunca te gustó ninguna mujer.

No respondiste, meciendote sobre ti mismo, y yo tampoco quise registrar en mi mente que te había besado, amigo mío.

Pero el amor es inaludible, inesquivable, es un invitado al que no se puede despedir ni rechazar, sólo te da la opción de aceptarlo, o esquivar cabizbajo su mirada.

¡Cuánto nos costó levantar la cabeza! Después de todo no eran tiempos para confusiones emocionales.

Como cabía esperar me recuperé. Nunca esperé volver a besarte, y mucho menos que tu me besaras.

Sólo sé decir que fue curioso, que ocurriera en aquel momento, en aquel lugar, y que lloraras silenciosamente mientras nos desvestiamos como movidos por unos hilos invisibles. ¿Cómo fue para ti, Ron? Porque yo nunca llegué a saberlo, pero sé como fue para mí.

¿Sabes lo que se siente cuando caminas en invierno con las manos heladas en los bolsillos? El cielo violeta, la piel tensa y los labios cortados, caminas a casa y no llevas los guantes. Estás sólo y todo es gris y por un momento, sin pensar en nada en concreto, te entristeces, te enmustias, y el cielo se turbia cada vez más como un amasijo de pardas nubes levitando y lloviendo tristeza sobre las gentes. Pero en algún momento llegas a casa, donde el fuego está encendido, donde en todo aquel apagado y mortecino mundo brilla una cálida luz que no se queja cuando te encoges a su lado, y te hace suspirar al candor.

Yo nunca llegué a casa, al fuego de la chimenea, hasta aquel día, Ron, y no importa que tu no dijeras nada. Hacer el amor contigo fue dejar de caminar encerrado en un invierno eterno, fue acercar las manos al crepitar dorado de una lumbre que nunca antes pensé que existiera para mí.

No podía pedir más, no podía pedir que dijeras que me querias porque, al fin y al cabo, yo tampoco lo confesé, porque cada parte de tu piel y de la mía, cada mirada eludida, cada gemido angustiosamente digerido, cada pequeño sollozo, ese silencioso tira y afloja entre el _debo _y el _deseo _pregonaban y nos restregaban ese amor mutuo que brotó con arrogancia en día inoportunos, según nosotros, aunque sea en la oscuridad cuando es más necesaria la luz.

Ahora recuerdo tu suspiro y tus piernas entrecruzadas en mi abdomen, tu manera de aferrarte a mi espalda con una fuerza desvanecida al sucumbirte el sueño. _"Te necesito" _susurré, precisamente cuando supe que no me oirías, y yo pienso si alguna vez hiciste tu lo mismo y, al contestarme con un convincente _"sí",_ sonrio. Ah… Ron, que idiotas.

Y todo ha pasado ya, tú incluído.

El último horocruxe era mi destino, caminé hacia él con decisión y, parte azar parte mérito, me llevó a una batalla en la que salí victorioso, sólo yo. El amor me salvó una vez, el amor casi mata una vez a Voldemort. Casi muerto se encontraba cuando tú, como ya ocurrió con mi madre, te interpusiste entre su mortal y definitivo ataque y yo. Y el amor lo mató definitivamente, y tú caíste con él.

Ron… Ron, amigo mío, si ahora no puedo decir que eras sólo eso, siempre lo fuiste, con un añadido. El amante perfecto que no quería serlo, que ironía. Ya te dije que no es sino en los momentos funestos cuando uno sabe realmente que le conviene, y cuantos me convenia, y nos conveniamos, amigo.

Ron, querido Ron, esto de poco sirve. Y es que ahora que quiero que me escuches no podrás oir como digo y lloro que: _te necesito._

_**Para Ronald Weasley, **_

**_en aquel lugar donde el vuelo de la lechuza no alcanza._**


End file.
